The Closet
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: 20-year-old Sasuke and Sai are two Leaf shinobi who hate each other. Their friends wish they would at least try to get along. But what Naruto and company don’t know is that these two are actually rivals of the greatest kind…especially in bed. Sasu/Sai


**Note: **_This fic is rated M for graphic sexual content between Uchiha Sasuke and Sai -with no definitive 'alpha male'. (This means no classic 'uke' or 'bottom' character.) This fic is also set years into the future in a Naruto-Universe where Sasuke -and Itachi- are both alive and redeemed. Besides these facts, I have dedicate this fic to those ladies at the KakaSaku FC on the NarutoFan forums who enjoy yaoi as much as me. Hope you -and anyone else reading this- enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**The Closet**_

An otherwise quiet night was disturbed by loud music, the raucous choice of song vibrating window pane and door frame alike in the huge manor that now belonged to one Hatake Kakashi. The man, newly appointed the title of Rokudaime, was hosting a celebration. It was the Copy Ninja's own form of village cohesion what with the torch having been passed to him under less than cheerful means –that being the Godaime's passing weeks before. It was his way of heeding Tsunade's last words, words that had been spoken as she had drifted peacefully off in her bed –her age having caught up to her due to the overuse of the creation rebirth jutsu, "Don't you brats dare go crying for me. I'll haunt you from my grave if you do, you hear?"

So to keep himself and the rest of the village from having a big-chested blonde kicking their asses from the afterlife, the man, who usually stuck to being anti-social, decided to step out of his comfort zone for once. So, for one night –and one night only- a party was in full swing in Kakashi's large manor that was now open to all.

* * *

A slightly red-cheeked, 20-year-old Uchiha Sasuke, clothed in his usual wear sans the big purple rope, sat on a stool at a marbled counter. The one, whose pants were instead being held up by a wide, black belt with his clans insignia on both ends, continually tuned out Naruto and company's idle chatter around him as he leisurely indulged himself in a fifth bottle of alcohol at the kitchen's island bar. He figured drinking was for the best since his two hours of mandatory face-time weren't quite up yet. No. Unfortunately, looking at the dog-shaped clock on the wall, he saw that he still had another hour to go. But Sasuke wasn't feeling the depression that usually came along with having to endure some of the things he did in the name of redemption. Instead of irritation at being forced to subject himself to the people that he finally allowed to call themselves his _'friends'_, Sasuke -with great thanks to the alcohol- was left relaxed, droopy-eyed, and nicely blood-warmed. And also, he noticed, as his field of vision nonchalantly passed over Neji bending over in front of the refrigerator -grabbing another drink for himself and his weapon-wielding girlfriend- slightly aroused.

"Is the topic of conversation too droll for your tastes, Sasuke-kun? Or are you too dull-witted to follow along?" a calm voice purposely broke through his dirty train of thoughts then.

The Uchiha, whose sexual orientation was known to –almost- none, slowly drew his glazed eyes to the male sitting on his own stool across the counter from him. From behind Sasuke's upturned drink, the pale face of the one he sometimes took his frustrations out on –unfortunately sexually and otherwise- falsely smiled back at him. Instinctively, Sasuke's upper lip curled as he lowered the beverage in his hand to throw back his own potshot; for even though they used each other for physical release –only when the need to do so was completely dire, mind you- the fact still remained that they hated each other's guts.

"If anyone's slow," Sloshing the remainder of his drink around, Sasuke looked up with steely eyes, "I'd say it's _you_."

"Such ire towards a mere line of questioning," Sai returned his gaze with the usual crinkle-eyed smile, "Makes one have to ask if your anger isn't some attempt at overshadowing certain inadequacies."

Knowing the artist had first-hand experience to know otherwise and knowing that that bit was Sai's favorite form of harassment toward him in front of others, Sasuke prodded none too gently, "Just say what you mean, you bastard. Kami knows I've heard it enough times from your mouth."

"It doesn't make it any less true," Sai replied with his smile taking on a hint of triumph.

Sasuke, too used to the other's poisonous retorts –especially when it came to his package- retorted with a dry, "Fuck you."

Sai's silky response of, "I would have to politely decline," had the Uchiha seething, however.

"Can't you two at least try to pretend that you get along?" Naruto, from further down the snack-laden table, broke into the argument he just knew was seconds away from turning ugly –or '_uglier'_ however one looked at it. He always found it ironic how his two 'brothers' loathed each other's very existence, yet they seemed to speak to one another more so than anyone else –while hurling insults of course.

Unfortunately, Naruto's answer came in the form of a distasteful, simultaneous, "No," from each male in turn.

"Ah, let 'em be, Naruto," Kiba smirked from his place across from the Kyuubi-container, "At least they're not physically at each other's throats," A grumble, "Like they used to be."

"Thanks to Sakura," Shikamaru added with a lazy grin from his spot at the head of the table next to Chouji.

"W-Where did Sakura go?" Hinata spoke up from underneath the arm Naruto had around her shoulders.

The pearly-eyed woman's beau frowned, "Oh, she's-"

The attention once again away from the two dark haired rivals, Sasuke said low enough for the rest not to hear as he got up in an attempt to put some space between himself and the one that infuriated him to no end, "I never hear you complaining."

"Nor I you," Sai quietly retorted as he watched the one that was his favorite source of entertainment go. Field of vision inconspicuously passing over the retreating male's rear then, the artist continued to smile while hearing the other's scornful grunt in reply as Sasuke headed for the open door. Turning back to speculations of Sakura and her new boyfriend –a certain older Uchiha- the Ink-user knew he would be seeing his rival again at some point later that night. He knew Sasuke would no doubt struggle to resist –as he always did. Regardless, he had seen that look in the other shinobi's eye –the same look the male always ended up sporting after having become tipsy. Uchiha Sasuke was horny and there was only one cure for that. Sai's inner grin grew as he contributed his owns ideas to the conversation going around him then. Yes. There was only one cure for the Uchiha, but the artist never allowed his own brand of medication to come easy. It just…wasn't in his nature.

* * *

Stepping out of the crowded kitchen to the equally crowded sitting area, Sasuke felt that his comfortable disposition had been tainted. Instead, he now felt antsy with the need to get the hell out of the prison that was the party around him -regardless of the time still left in his 'shift'. For one -like always- the alcohol in his system was making the notion to have a little 'me time' steadily creeping up on him. Unfortunately, the male, tasked with having to gather the Village Head's approval -before he was allowed to finally leave the hell that was his gathered friends- didn't see his old sensei anywhere. But one look over his shoulder to Sai -engaged in conversation- had Sasuke furthering his search; for he'd rather go home and masturbate than to admit –once again- that the smarmy bastard could ever make his dick hard. (Even though his sanity had clearly snapped on more than one occasion, leaving him picking up the pieces of his pride in the son-of-a-bitch's bed or wherever else he had decided to finally break.) Besides, in that moment, his arousal was only vague. He knew that if he could just go home and take care of it himself, at that point, it would be enough.

So, turning to the shinobi nearest him, Sasuke asked, "Have you seen Hokage-sama?"

Shiranui Genma, leaning against the wall next to the kitchen's opened doorway, paused in his conversation with a scarred face shinobi with auburn hair. Flicking the senbon hanging from his teeth, he replied with a blasé air, "Not lately." He then nodded to the four shinobi situated on the two couches in the middle of the room, "Last seen him over there."

"Yeah," Raidou gave a pointed look –not exactly liking the way the younger shinobi had so rudely broken up their discussion, "Try asking _them_."

Sasuke, letting the man's tone roll off his back, merely turned away, feet already carrying him in said direction. As he neared the two males and two women sitting across from each other, snippets of their conversation began to filter into his ear from around the crowd of bodies blocking his view.

"Ok, so, yeah, Izumo here and I were washing the windows on the Hokage Tower when-"

"What Kotetsu _means_ is I was washing 'em and he was busy looking for hotties on the street."

"I was supervising, I'll have you know."

Breaking through an opening in the wall of party-goers, Sasuke found Anko blowing her top from her spot next to Kurenai across from the arguing off-duty gate guards.

"Will you just get to the good stuff already? I mean, what the hell?" Anko barked, "We've got a bet going on here about Tenzou! So spill!"

Hearing Kurenai's verbal agreement, Sasuke watched as Kotetsu grinned, "Alright, so, I'm hanging off the sidewall, supervising this idiot washing the windows like the good little Hokage-lackey that he is when-"

"Kurenai-san," Sasuke tapped the older kunoichi on the shoulder from his spot standing behind the couch, "Have you seen Hokage-sama?"

Anko, never one to be in a cordial mood when money was on the line, seethed with a scorching glare up to the returned Uchiha that would have turned lesser shinobi to ash, "Look here, Brat. You can either _stay and listen_ or _get the hell out of our conversation_ 'cause I'm gonna finish hearing this story even if it kills _you_." Turning back to their narrator –with Kurenai graciously whispering up to the unimpressed male the words "_I last saw him talking to your brother, Sasuke-kun"_- Anko said for what she hoped was the final time, "So, you were washing the damn windows _and_?"

"_And_," Sasuke heard as he turned away from the group while resting his rear on the back of the females' couch. Looking around for his equally redeemed older brother –and hoping like hell the bastard hadn't yet left- Sasuke's ears seemed to perk up the moment he heard the bandaged-nosed shinobi say the words, "I looked down from our position and low and behold there was Tenzou sweating, sitting in Kakashi-sama's chair with his hands gripping its arms, eyes closed and mouth hanging wide open." Their subject matter now entirely relevant to his interests, Sasuke abandoned the search for Itachi for the moment as he turned to the side in a guise of sweeping his eyes further across the room –ears wide open.

"And where do you think Hokage-sama was during this time?" He heard Kotetsu ask with a blatant leer in his voice.

Oh, Sasuke could guess. (He had always had a vague notion that the Copy-nin swung both ways. Even without proof, he had just seen it as fact.) And so he began to picture it without pause. …However, his tainted brain began to warp Kakashi and his wood-using assistant's image into that of his own and Sai. He knew it did so because he had in fact sucked Sai off while the bastard had been sitting in a chair –the one in the artist's room to be more precise. (Tit-for-tat being their only motto, he had of course made the bastard get down on his knees in the same way for him -barely seconds after Sai had finished erupting in his mouth that is.) Sasuke felt his groin tingle in response to the memory as he leaned in his place. But it was quickly pushed aside as he heard Anko's, "Hah! Hell yeah! I told you it was only a matter of time before Kakashi converted that poor bastard into becoming a fruit! You so suck, Kurenai! Now where's my money, Woman!"

Forcing his eyebrow not to twitch at the older female's choice of adjective, Sasuke flicked his gaze away from a redheaded kunoichi currently smiling seductively back at him -that he hadn't realized he'd been staring at as he had slipped inside his mind. Not interested in the least –and hearing Kurenai bitch and moan behind him- the Uchiha looked around the room once more. Not seeing a sign of the Rokudaime -nor Itachi for that matter- he next heard Kotetsu playfully remark, "Hey now. We resemble that comment, thank you very much."

The eavesdropping male gave an internal snort that seemed to match Kurenai's own; for, unlike the two on the couch behind him, Sasuke was too proud to let it become common knowledge that he preferred men. Besides, he absolutely did not want anyone to know that he was fucking Sai –nor the fact that he was –more times than not- forced to be fucked by him as well. (Seriously, he didn't know which was worse: that he liked cock, or that he sometimes took it from Sai. They were both equally degrading in his book.) Then, figuring that he had floundered around enough, Sasuke was two seconds away from pushing up from his spot leaning against the couch when Anko's sudden leer swayed him otherwise, "Hey, you gotta give us some details, you bunch of voyeurs. Knowing ol' One-eye, even if he knew you were there –and as long as Tenzou didn't- he wouldn't of stopped. So come on and give mama somethin' to imagine while she's got her fingers in the ol' honey pot tonight!"

Settling in his place once more and wholly agreeing along with Kurenai, Sasuke found himself becoming an avid listener as Kotetsu began.

"Ok, so, Tenzou was turned to the side in the chair with his pants laying on the floor, and Kakashi was on his knees in front of him, right?"

* * *

_**20 Minutes Later**_

A lone figure walked the halls of the Hokage Manor's remote northwestern wing. Feeling more than a little hot under the collar, Sasuke hoped like hell he could find the masked-recluse that was their village leader possibly reading in his bedroom, because he sure as hell wasn't anywhere else to be found! Sasuke had looked. Oh yes he had, because Kotetsu had proven to be a great storyteller indeed. Sasuke had decided it had been his time to bid for his freedom the moment he had heard, in great detail, how Kakashi had taken Tenzou from behind while forcing the man to kneel on and grab the back of the chair. His vivid imagination had once again warped the image of the Hokage and his sex slave to that of himself and Sai. And although it had pissed him off that his messed up brain had made Sai the dominant one in that fantasy, it had still made him hard. So now, he wanted nothing more than to be given the A-O-k to head home so that he could take care of a little business without being forced to go to a certain artist to eat crow –on the fact that he was actually attracted to the smug bastard.

However, Sasuke's inward well versed denial was halted as his ears picked up a sound that was all too recognizable.

"…Hah…"

Needless to say, the Uchiha's legs froze. Quirking a brow and staring at the door in front of him, Sasuke continued to stay his place. Hoping against hope that what he had just heard had only been in his head, the frozen male stretched his hearing and waited. Regretfully, it didn't take long before another noise gave clue that he hadn't yet gone insane.

"….Nnn…Ah…"

The enlightened male merely shook his head with a heavy sigh. He did so for four reasons. The first was because the masked man, at the beginning of the party, had made it a point to mention that fornication under his roof was not to be permitted that night. The second was because if his old mentor was in there doing a little solo job while reading Naruto's latest paperbacked masterpiece…. Well, Sasuke felt he'd no doubt lose just the slightest bit of respect for Kakashi. The third was because hearing those erotic sounds was only adding to the slight swelling of his glands that had already begun to stir to life during a certain story. And as for the fourth? Well, the Rokudaime being otherwise engaged obviously meant that getting permission to leave would have to come later than sooner.

Sasuke's mood suitably became sour as he hunched over in the bright hallway. However, his frown soon faded at the next words he heard that were more hissed than moaned.

"Ease that tongue over the head….Mmmm, yeah…Taste that fucking slit..."

Even as vague relief flowed through him at the notion that Kakashi was not in fact alone, Sasuke felt the room in his pants lessen considerably. The bulge below beginning to stretch the front of his tousers, Sasuke lips took on a touch of a leer as he continued to listen to that almost venomous voice.

"Nn…Now put it in your mouth..."

Sasuke's teeth ground in his own as his upper lip began to curl from the obedient wet noises that soon followed after. It affected him greatly, because of the fact that he liked his own sex rough, angry, and with a side of kink. The urge to reach down and stroke himself surfaced as Sasuke stood there listening to breathy pants, mouth-filled hums, and even more of those fucking hot commanding words. However, seconds before his body reacted to do just that, the slightly intoxicated male's senses were still able to alert him that he was no longer alone in the brightly lit hall. Someone had come up behind him during his short pause outside the Hokage's bedroom door. And he didn't need to hear that voice to know who it was.

"I knew you were depraved, Sasuke-kun. But isn't this a bit low …even for you?"

* * *

Chouji looked around the kitchen from his spot hidden behind a plateful of barbeque, "Who went to go ask Hokage-sama which cake is for us?"

Shikamaru nodded to the empty chair at the end of his side of the counter, "Ah, that'd be Sai." A smirk, "Naruto sent him."

Kiba drooled over the two frosted desserts he had helped Hinata bring into the kitchen at the beginning of the night –one in the shape of a leaf and the other shaped like a flame, "I so vote that if he doesn't get back here soon, we just eat 'em both!"

* * *

Following an abrupt open of a door, a back was roughly pushed into a wall with the sound of hangers clinking together in its wake. With an audible click, two figures were left alone in the hallway closet some feet down from a certain Hokage's bedroom.

With the meager glow from under the door and his eyes adjusting to the darkness, Sai found himself staring into his nemesis's too-close features as the Uchiha's hands moved to quiet the swinging metal around them. Something was in the other's eyes -Sasuke's dark orbs glazed over with more than just the cloud of intoxication. But Sai knew what it was. He had been ready for it. Surroundings silent now with Sasuke's hands moving to the bareness above his hips, the artist felt the hush around them stretch as the other male stared at his mouth. But then the Uchiha's body spoke loud and clear. It said his intentions in the way Sasuke's hips pressed into his own, the hardness between them rubbing into his crotch that began to uncoil with the friction. Yet the artist, never one to make things so easy for his rival, asked with fake naivety as the Uchiha continued to grind against his front with a challenging look in his eye, "Sasuke-kun, what exactly do you think you're-?"

"Shut up," Sasuke quietly breathed, his breath fanning over the other's mouth as he tilted his head.

Knowing the other male was never one for kissing, the artist remarked rather smugly as Sasuke's lips continued to hover just outside of reach, "What's gotten into you, Sasuke-kun? Are you not the one who worries about being found out? I would think that you-"

"I said shut up," the Uchiha said a touch louder as he slid a hand down to palm Sai's growing bulge through his pants while moving his own hips to the side. Sasuke's lip curled slightly as his fingers squeezed what he held, stroking it through the rough fabric, enjoying the way it swelled in his grip. The lust having evaporated all reservations, the urge to see Sai's dick first hand took hold, and thusly his lip curled even further as his hands next began hurriedly undoing the artist's belt.

Hips jerking forward with the force of his pants being undone, Sai, never one to listen to the other, continued on, "You should know I'm not one to carry around oils, Sasuke-kun. So unless you have some hidden away on your person, I don't see us doing what you want. That is, of course, unless you have other activities in store for us."

Feeling the ink-user's length twitching as his working hands brushed against it, Sasuke looked back up to him with a contemptuous glare, "Didn't I just tell you to keep silent?" After all but popping off the top button of the artist's trousers and yanking down the zipper, Sasuke added with a sneer as he watched his fingers unwrapping Sai's swelling cock before his hungry eyes, "Maybe this will help clamp those lips."

"Nn," Sai was made to clench his jaw and breathe through his nose at the hand that suddenly gripped his exposed dick in a tight fist. Sasuke, reveling in the silence, began to stroke what he held in a sweaty palm as he pressed his own covered erection into the side of the man's thigh. He basked in the friction as his hand gave out its own. However, as usual, the other's mouth didn't stay shut for long. In retaliation, Sai, enjoying the feel, closed his eyes and hummed out, "Mm, maybe with a little more incentive I would be more amiable to do as you please."

Looking back up, enjoying that tick in the bastard's jaw, Sasuke licked his lips inches from Sai's own as he gave the rod in his hand a deliberate tug. He growled low, both hating and loving the way the artist's dick pulsed hard in his grip, making him press his own even harder into Sai's thigh.

"I'll give you all the incentive you need, you bastard," Sasuke leered as he pushed back the urge to flick his tongue out to lick the other's lips.

The next thing Sai knew his pants were being ripped down to his knees as the Uchiha dropped to his own among the cluttered contents of the closet before him. Sasuke, eyelevel with the artist's naked pelvis then, took a pause to take in the shadowed outline of what was now proudly standing tall against Sai's toned belly. It was a creamy shade of white that could be seen even under the cover of darkness, with a long, smooth, solid trunk and bulbous head that made Sasuke's tongue sweep the roof of his mouth in anticipation. Even though he despised its owner, he loved sucking that dick. Then, slowly flattening his hands on the wall on either side of the other male's naked hips, Sasuke hissed with his breath making Sai's length twitch –making his own throb in return, "If you weren't so damn stubborn, I'd have you on your knees right now." He gave an upward glare to the one already moving to lace fingers into the back of his hair –a male known only to give pleasure after his own, "But you are. So shut your mouth and come quick."

Sai's reprisal was to force the other shinobi face-first into his crotch with his tight grip pulling at the other's scalp. Unfortunately, the crafty Uchiha had only allowed his features to be buried into the left side of the artist's groin. Sasuke's nose was lost in coarse hair as he inhaled the musky scent of the one he hated, his hands coming off the wall to grab the side of the artist's thighs. Next forced to suckle the side of a lax bit of flesh, that was the left side of Sai's balls, the Uchiha snarled low, "I'm going to enjoy coming all over your face after this."

Sai, lifting his bare ass up from cool plaster, jerked his hips upward as he spread his thighs wide. Licking his lips in a wide circle, the artist forced the Uchiha's face further down to lavish the underside of his slowly tightening sacs, "Nn, only after I have made you taste every inch of my penis and have filled that spiteful mouth of yours to my satisfaction." He managed a snide tone as he felt his shaft swell further from forcing Sasuke to try to take both of his balls in his mouth, "Or do you even lack the skill to make me come?"

The Uchiha glared up into the other's eyes. Pulling back, he popped those luscious warm globes from his mouth with his heated breath splashing over the engorged pole dangling on the end of his nose, "You know full well I can make you flow like a damn fountain, you ungrateful bastard." Dipping his face back below Sai's length, he licked and then purposely gave a hard suck at the root of the other's cock, "What makes you think this time will be any different?"

"Then do as you say," Sai growled back as he tightened his hold in Sasuke's hair almost painfully. The artist's legs next trembled from the other's mouth beginning to trail the underside of his dick, the Uchiha's lips and tongue licking and suckling their way up from his base to just beneath the ridged edge of his mushroomed head.

"Nnnnn-hah…" the ink-user groaned and panted into the heated air of the small closet as he leaned back into the wall. Looking down his nose at Sasuke, through lowered lashes, he watched as the other male's tongue ran the length of his cockhead, taking great care to dip its slippery end into his dewy slit. "Ngh," the artist grunted from the pleasure as his pin-sized hole was traced before being flicked by that soft wetness. Needing more, Sai had no problem lording his power over the Uchiha as he next forced the crown of his dick between the other's pliant lips.

"Unghhh," The ink-user's teeth clenched as he gurgled low in the back of his throat from that wet warmth enveloping just the end of his throbbing rod. Sai's grip tightened on raven hair even more as he ever-so-slowly guided Sasuke's mouth down around his stiffened pole, loving the sight of Sasuke's lips stretching as they slid to his base. Barely audible words spilled from his own quivering lips as he enjoyed the feel of the Uchiha's mouth on his dick and the way Sasuke's eyes closed as he began to make him bob up and down on it, "Nn…hah…Take it into your mouth, Sasuke-kun….Nnnnnnn...Yesssss…Do so remind me…Nn hah…. how well you can suck."

And, just so he could get to his own pleasure soon, Sasuke did.

* * *

Naruto looked up from his piece of cut dessert that had come from the cake in the shape of a large leaf before him. Quirking a blonde brow, he asked with a dab of dark green frosting hanging off the side of his frowning mouth, "Where the heck did Sai-bastard go?" A further look around the room, "And don't tell me Sasuke-teme already left." He further pouted as Hinata dabbed at the corner of his lips and the side of his chin with a napkin, "He could have at least said goodbye before he went, geez."

Kiba snorted from behind his drink with his other hand giving Akamaru his own plate –his full of meat thankfully, "What are you? His mother?"

Hinata spoke up after a swig of her water, "M-Maybe Sai-kun went looking for the bathroom?" Her face became a fiery shade of crimson as she admitted, "I-I had a hard time finding it myself. Oh! B-But I do remember seeing Itachi-san with Sakura in the main area. S-so maybe Sasuke-kun is still here?"

Naruto continued to frown, "Yeah, but that was like forever ago though." Defeated, he gave a shrug and a tight squeeze of the woman's shoulder, "Oh well, at least that means I won't have to break up another fight between them again." Another pout, "Man, I really wish those two would just drop the crap and at least put a little bit of effort into trying to be something more than just enemies."

Kiba laughed, "Hah! Like that'll ever happen in this lifetime!" He looked down to his companion eating up a plate of sausage, "Right, Akamaru?"

The Inuzuka's happy side-kick gave an agreeing bark.

* * *

Pants now abandoned on the floor, Sai rolled his hips against Sasuke's buried face between his thighs as he hooked a leg onto one of the Uchiha's shoulders. Fingers tangling and yanking at tussled hair, the sexually aroused artist took great pleasure in pulling his length from those sealed lips around his dick, before clenching his rear and forcing it back inside. Slow and steady he went with trembling legs, pushing in, pulling out, reveling in the feel of that wet warmth on his cock as Sasuke deliciously rubbed a saliva-dampened thumb in small circles around his flexing hole further back between his cheeks. The sweet pressure upon his ass and the grand suction of his front felt fucking incredible to Sai. His plane of euphoria was made even greater from the fact that he had his rival on his knees –clearly enjoying it to boot!

"Nnnnn…Hah…Look at me, Sasuke-kun," Sai darkly crooned as the top of his lip curled from more than just the pleasure. As those dark eyes below unconsciously flicked up to his leering face with a glare, Sai added in that same condescending tone, "Mmmm…For all you're posturing…Hah… you do so enjoy this don't you?" He gave a feral flash of grit teeth as he continued to feed his dick to Sasuke's succulent mouth, "Unnnnnn….Shall I give you more of what you desire?"

The inner sadist in Sai stepped forward, like a second personality breaking free as the urge to stuff the other's throat and smother his nose in his pubic hair begged to be carried out. No. he didn't want Sasuke to even be able to breathe unless he allowed it, until he had finally made him come. And he'd come. Oh, would Sai come. Straight down into Sasuke's stomach where he felt his seed damn well belonged. Yes. He would so enjoy the Uchiha orally milking him to completion so that he could finally splash his own brand of sweet drink down the back of his fucking throat.

Spine coming off the wall, Sai's hands released Sasuke's hair to blindly grab the horizontal bar in front and above him. Finally wrapping his damp palms around the cool bit of metal, he moved his other leg to Sasuke's free shoulder. Fully sitting himself on top of the one giving such great suction between his thighs, Sai bent forward at the waist as he dug his heels into the other male's back. Crushing his pelvis into Sasuke's face, Sai forced the Uchiha's mouth to take every inch of his long thickness that it possibly could.

"Nnnnnnn…Yesssss," the artist crooned, suspended above the ground.

Buried so deep and feeling his dick hitting the back of Sasuke's throat, Sai's thighs clenched around the Uchiha's ears -boxing them in. Using his leverage above and crossing his ankles below, the artist rocked his cock in-and-out of that wet warmth between his legs with a feverish passion. So wet, so warm, so goddamn good; he was literally fucking Sasuke's face with his head thrown back and his mouth wide open while perched on the poor fool's shoulders. Panting, moaning, and growling, Sai wanted nothing more than to make his rival choke on the full length of his dick, to make his nemesis gag on the weighted girth of his cock. Oh how he desperately wanted to completely cut off the airflow of the one he both hated and desired above all others to heighten the feeling between his legs that felt so. Fucking. Good.

"Take it…S-Sah!…suke-kun" Sai struggled to growl through the pleasure from his perched place as his groin continued to pulse with a white-hot heat, "Hrnn!… Taste…Hah!…every…Mmm!…fucking..Nnn…inch…"

Even as he avidly cursed back in his head, Sasuke willfully continued to take the abusive punishment, struggling to breathe, clawing Sai's ass, thanking Kami that he was too skilled to do what he knew the son-of-a-bitch wanted. Of course, he only did so in an attempt to make the bastard come, so that he could finally get to his own pleasure. If even one of them had been fully prepared that night, Sasuke told himself that he'd damn well already be balls-deep inside Sai's ass right now. Yes. He'd be shoving him face-first into plaster, forcefully restraining his arms behind his back, pumping into him, fucking him senseless, making him cream all over the fucking wall as he coated the bastard's tight little insides with his own white whip. But no! Who in their right mind would have thought that he would have gotten so worked up during a damn party? He sure hadn't! But complaining now was all but crying over spilt milk. Besides, by the heat of the bastard's dirty words, Sasuke could tell that Sai was finally pretty damn close to spilling over that edge. Soon it would be his turn to turn the tables around. Yes. Soon it would be the Uchiha's turn to choke the bastard with his cock. And, oh god, choke him he would! He'd hold his mouth open, shove his dick inside and furiously fuck that venomous mouth so deep and so hard that he'd-

Son-of-a-bitch! Forcing back the urge to come in his pants, Sasuke's grip squeezed Sai's rolling rear with indenting fingers as he roared in his head, "_Goddamnit!_ _Fucking come already, you sorry bastard_!" He was so ungodly hard –and truthfully had been since the moment he'd first tasted Sai's cock. And now the strain was becoming almost too much to bear. Kami, he hated the fact that he wanted nothing more than to reach down into his pants, and stroke his dick to climax as he enjoyed the abuse. Fuck, he hated that side of himself, that weak, needy, slutty whore. He wanted it to vanish, along with all the memories that explained exactly why he had turned out that way.

But, Goddamnit! Who was he kidding? Sasuke wanted it, craved it, needed it, and now fucking loved it! He loved the way Sai fucking gave it to him, and, oh god, how he loved giving it to Sai! And, as he felt the telltale sign of the other's nearing orgasm –the tensing of Sai's muscles as his limbs began to quake- he completely gave in to the truth once again. The rough, angry sex between himself and the one all but filling his throat now was the best sex he'd ever had. Suddenly feeling Sai's body go completely rigid around him, knowing that he was two seconds away from swallowing the artist's release, there was also no denying that hard throb of his own dick -the clear anticipation of drinking what was to come. Oh yes. He hated the man, but, by Kami, he so loved Sai's taste!

Sweaty grip slipping from the metal rod above, all but falling from his place, Sai's hands dug into Sasuke's hair for purchase as he teetered backward. The Uchiha forced the falling artist's hunched spine back into the wall behind for support as he, hands still clawing at ass cheeks, continued to deep throat the cock in his mouth completely. Stomach pressed to the top of Sasuke's sweaty brow, Sai reached the edge of his restraint with his hands forcing the other male sucking him deep to still.

"Fwah! Hahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Sai's jaw suddenly clamped shut as his teeth ground in his mouth painfully. He struggled vainly against the strong sensation of his release wanting to rip its way up from his tightened balls to prolong the exquisite feeling. Sweat dripped from his sweaty brow as his fringe stuck to the sides of his grimacing features. With that held breath, he equally held onto that euphoric state as long as he could, until that first spurt made his thighs jump and his restraint completely shatter.

"GGGGGGGah-nnnnnn!...Hah-nn!...Ah- Ah- Ah-nn!" He fell apart at the seams as his orgasm ripped through his half-naked, flushed form with each sporadic burst. Yet, over his own noise as his body hunched and jerked in its bent place, the Ink-user's ears struggled to pick up something else as his salty seed continued to pump into the other's throat. What he really wanted to hear was Sasuke's sounds –the noise of his forced gulps. And, oh, did they come.

"Ung," was the first, "Ungh," was the second and third. It was the most blissful music to Sai, from the most erotic taboo …that was the Uchiha willfully swallowing his cum. That noise coupled with the feel of the other's throat contracting around his over sensitized cock is what made his euphoria heightened to places untold. And Sai didn't let up his manhandling of the other's mouth until he felt that very last tremor in his groin, the final spurt that meant that Sasuke had consumed every last drop. No. Sai did not let up his grip in Sasuke's hair until he was utterly sure that the Uchiha had absolutely sucked him completely fucking _dry_.

* * *

Shino, a man normally not one for conversation, paused both in his steps and his explanation of the value of crossbreeding termites and a certain metal eating insect. His dark glasses turned to look down the otherwise empty stretch of hall and then toward a certain side closet where he had thought he had just heard a thud…and…coughing? "Itachi-san, did you hear something?"

Dark eyes immediately became a swirl of red and black as the older Uchiha too paused in his steps. However, in the next second, his orbs returned to their original state as the one that hadn't in fact been finished off among his clan's ruins years before, continued to stare at an outer wall –that oh-so-thankfully now hid the image he had just had the misfortune to see. Snapping a hand to the Bug-user's shoulder -who was about to go on an investigative journey- Itachi gave a heavy sigh as he informed, "I can assure you that the only threat you will find in there is one that may rob you of your sanity."

Turning back to his intellectual equal and clearly catching on, Shino raised a brow over the rim of his dark glasses, "Should we not disrupt such unlawful acts underneath Hokage-sama's roof?"

Already having guessed his precious Otouto's sexual orientation –yet not one to have wanted to see images of it mid-coitus…ever- Itachi let the stickler for rules go as he remarked with a vague underlying meaning, "In this instance?" He gave a long, hard pointed stare, "For their sake and _mine_, I think it would be best if we left them to their own devices."

After an even longer pause, not necessarily knowing who was in there, but slowly getting the gist that he didn't _want_ to know from Itachi, Shino gave a grunt and a reply of, "Hn. So be it."

* * *

Having let Sai simply slide to the floor, Sasuke was standing and undoing his pants before the other male could even catch his breath –or, for himself, even wipe his own mouth. Standing there, looking down upon the half-naked and highly sated artist looking up at him through lowered lashes and vacant eyes, Sasuke untied his belt like an angry father about to give out a well deserved spanking. After ripping the piece of cloth from its place with an audible slide of fabric-on-fabric, he tossed it to the side, however. He simply let his pants fall, pooling around his feet as he finally wiped his soiled mouth with the back of a hand. His erection stood rigidly thick and tall over his muscled abdomen, curtained by the white shirt that barely clung to his etched shoulders. And then he shrugged even that last article of clothing off, leaving him in the black hand coverings that came up above his elbows and the equally black knee-high leg wrappings of his footwear. In the next instant, he was on Sai before the other even knew what was happening.

The artist suddenly found a hand in his hair and then felt the top of his head hitting the wall as his face was forcefully tilted up toward the Uchiha's awaiting package above. Licking his lips, still tasting Sai's tang, Sasuke stood virile with a leg on each side of the ink-user's thrown back head. Standing there, the dominant one now, he suppressed a shiver from the feel of the artist's breath on his sacs. Looking down into the eyes now alive with a hint of amusement, the Uchiha voiced his derision as he smiled oh-so-cruelly, "Now it's time for your punishment, you sorry bastard. I hope you're prepared."

However, sitting and leaning against the wall, Sai's tone was challenging as he replied with a mocking lick to the underside of what dangled above his mouth, "I believe it is only called punishment when the other side objects." The artist gave his own malicious grin as he pulled back from giving an opened mouth kiss to Sasuke's balls, "Besides which, those are bold words coming from you, Sasuke-kun…especially when I know all too well that you wholly enjoyed your own."

"Fuck you," Sasuke snarled, using his grip in the ink-user's hair to crush his infuriatingly smiling mouth against his sacs. His blood boiled over completely …at hearing the truth.

Sai, hands coming up to soothingly rub the sides of Sasuke's outer thighs, hummed into what he was voluntarily suckling, "Mmmmmm, yes, you do so enjoy doing that don't you?" Then the artist gave a wicked sneer behind another suckle of tightened skin, "But tell me, Sasuke-kun, does your Nii-san know that you enjoy my penis stuffed inside your ass?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke furiously snapped. He saw red at that malevolent utterance and he savagely moved to take his revenge. Lifting a knee to rest on an upright duffle bag to the right side, imprinting his clammy brow to cool plaster, the pride-wounded Uchiha thrust his pelvis forward –cock to wall- as he shoved Sai's face further back between his spread legs. With the Ink-user's hands gripping and spreading the Uchiha's bubbled cheeks, Sasuke forced Sai's mouth to his tight little hole as he hissed, "If you like my ass so much, why don't you use that forked tongue of yours and lick it!" With another hard push of his hand, he glowered, "Put that fucking mouth to good use for once!"

"Hn," Sasuke was suddenly made to grunt as Sai did just that. His free hand automatically went down to fist and stroke his cock against the wall as his other continued to harshly rock the artist's buried face back and forth over his entrance. Sasuke, eyes closed, sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as the flat of Sai's tongue continuously slid side-to-side up against his sensitive taint. For more reasons than one –and some he'd rather forget- he now loved getting his ass eaten. Besides the bastard deserved it too for what he had said!

"Fucking taste it, you son-of-a-bitch," the Uchiha cursed low as he forced Sai's face even further against his pucker, deliberately making that wet muscle push up into his ass. His hand -trapped between his hips and the wall- squeezed his dick hard at the pleasure as he pushed back against Sai's face. Taking deep morbid pleasure in suffocating him, Sasuke rolled his hips back and forth over Sai's buried features, making that slithering tongue taste every inch of his anal walls it could reach.

Crack!

"Htsh!" Sasuke painfully hissed at the stinging smack to his rear from one of Sai's hands that had just been clawing into his cheeks. Only doing so because he wanted to –and not because the fucker had just hit him!- Sasuke finally let the bastard breathe as he pulled him -by the hair- forward again. However, Sasuke didn't let Sai speak, didn't let the gasping jerk say a fucking word as he forced the top of his head back before –fingers around his base- shoving his cock in his opened mouth. Pissed off, yet so fucking turned on, Sasuke used his eye-watering grip in Sai's hair to angle his dick in the artist's mouth. He got off on the sight of his rod stretching the inside of each of the fool's pale cheeks, enjoying the feel of his tip rubbing against their damp lining, fucking loving that sexy half-lidded look in Sai's eyes as he just took his form of violence.

The fact that the kinky bastard was actually enjoying what he was doing made Sasuke pop his length from the artist's mouth. He next took great pleasure in slapping his rock hard shaft against each side of Sai's face. The Uchiha's blood pumped in his ears and his heart thundered in his chest from the absolute satisfaction of watching the bastard wince with each smack.

"Fucking take that…" Sasuke rumbled before he shoved his cock back in Sai's mouth as he grabbed the artist's head by the hair with both of his shaky hands. Entirely too far gone, completely crazed with lust, frantically, torturously, the Uchiha worked the other's orifice hard, desperately trying to get to the point where he could cover Sai in his hot liquid heat. He was like a rabbit during mating season, repeatedly, shallowly; he drove his dick in-and-out of a slumped Sai's opened mouth in such blinding speed that it was almost unreal. The side of his sweating face pressed tightly to wall then, his budded nipples continuously grazed plaster; Sasuke's nerve endings were on fire! That delicious friction coupled with the finger pressing against and rubbing tight circles over his asshole as Sai's hands spread his flexing cheeks wide… All that mixed with the feel of the hot, wet, mouth he was furiously fucking… It damn near drove Sasuke insane!

Both hands keeping Sai's head completely fucking still, Sasuke felt sweaty, shaky, and disturbingly desperate. But, in truth, it was a familiar feeling, what with the bastard always demanding to be sated first. Vaguely, as his lungs flared and his muscles burned with the exertion, he wondered if it was all part of Sai's plan to make his abuse short and sweet, compared to his own that he knew Sai made damn sure was always long and torturous. But, that thought was only fleeting as his mind, at last –finally!- was on the cusp of washing gloriously white with pleasure.

Not even fighting it and looking down, Sasuke's climax was already flowing through and out of him as he quickly pulled his spilling length back out of Sai's mouth with a suctioned release.

"Nn-hah!...Haaah!...NN-hah!..aah!" The Uchiha panted, already spilling over the artist's chin, lips, and that talented tongue. Forcing Sai's face to the side with a hand in his hair, he used his shaky other to slick his gushing tip from the corner of Sai's opened mouth to his cheek where he indented it in place.

"Nnnnnnnrah!….ffffffffff- fuck!" Sasuke, hunched and trembling, groaned and cursed as he struggled to squeeze out the rest of his thick, creamy cum that splashed onto Sai's face and down around his own cock, like tightly squeezed glue from a bottle. Imprinting his brow to plaster once more, Sasuke's last two spurts ended up crossing the bridge of the ink-user's nose and covering his closed eye above the tip of his dick. As his release finally came to a drizzle, the Uchiha -body involuntarily quivering and gritting his teeth- began spreading his own brand of warm frosting all over Sai's cheek and then even further down to the side of his neck. God, Sai looked fucking delicious to Sasuke like that, all covered in his glistening glaze. Licking his lips, the Uchiha thought the bastard looked good enough to eat as he slowly trailed his soiled cock back up to the artist's jaw and then over his chin where he took great pleasure in smearing his pearly jelly back and forth across Sai's slightly swollen lips. Finally letting go of the other's hair, Sasuke watched as the ink-user turned his head to voluntarily begin cleaning his lips and the end of his cock off. As he watched him almost tenderly lapping and sweetly suckling the head and sides of his dick, Sasuke gave a breathy, shaky, and wholly appreciative hum as his head fell back in ecstasy, "Mmmmmmmm… Fuck yeah…Nn... Lick it clean."

The wet sounds of Sai doing just that continued to fill the stifling hot air around the two sweaty shinobi for quite some time. Then, finally, with the smell of sex strong in the air, Sai pulled back with a, "Are we quite finished here? I do believe we should be making our exit soon."

Sasuke, finally coming out of his satiated stupor, mockingly remarked as he at last backed away, "I suggest cleaning yourself up first, unless you want people to find out what just happened here." He gave a pointed sidelong look as he began running his hands through his unruly hair, "In which case I would be forced to silence you." His voice took on a tone of resentment as he next began picking up an article of clothing from the floor –his shirt, "And since I've been told killing leaf ninja is against the rules, I'd have to make do with putting you in the hospital," With a menacing glare he turned back to Sai, who was currently wiping his face with a handkerchief, as he slipped his arms into its sleeves, "for a very long time."

After cleaning off his dirtied features, Sai got up with his pants in his hand and a chastising tone of his own, "You do not need to remind me of things that I already know and neither should you feel a need to worry." There was a pregnant pause as he stepped into his trousers before pulling them up, "However, might I also remind you that, unlike yourself, I am not so concerned with the thoughts of others."

Sasuke, tying up his own, snorted with smugness with his eyes concentrated on his work, "Hn. Then why do you never tell anyo-?"

However, his question was never fully stated as a hand turned his face then. Wrapping an arm around the Uchiha's back and tangling a hand in his hair, Sai crushed his mouth to Sasuke's before forcing his tongue deep between his lips. A kiss being the only type of exchange that they had never done before -and one that both had silently agreed never to attempt- Sasuke quickly moved to push the other male away. But Sai held him steady. The kiss was deep, probing, feverish and entirely passionate. The kind that would make lesser men weak in the knees, but to Sasuke it only left him stunned and angry.

But as the other wasn't letting up and he began to realize that Sai was actually pretty damn good at using his tongue in more ways than just pleasing his cock -or his ass- Sasuke's irritation slowly gave way to eagerness. Leaning into the other, trading hum with sensual hum, the Uchiha's hands unconsciously slid back to grab and knead Sai's rear as he pressed him tightly against his body. The wet sound of lips retracting, their heads tilted this way and then that as they hungrily wrestled their tongues together, probing every nook and cranny of each other's mouths, enjoying the salty tast-

"Bastard!" Sasuke snarled as he abruptly pulled back from their exchange, while pushing Sai away with enough force that the artist's back hit the wall behind. Sasuke continued to seethe as the realization of Sai's actions hit him full force –along with the fact that he had let himself be tricked.

Sai's response? A false smiled, "Now we are even, Sasuke-kun. A shinobi should never let down his guard after all."

Suitably pissed –about what he had done and the fucker being right!- the Uchiha advanced upon him before slamming a fist into the wall on the left side of Sai's unchanged face. Hovering there with his pride soundly wounded –yet again that night!- Sasuke's rage shown clearly through in his all but cold, murderous words, "Do not think for a second that I am willing to let this slide."

Sai merely continued to grin as he gave a tone of false ignorance, "Does this mean you intend to take your revenge, Sasuke-kun? Should I expect a visitor later on in the night?"

Sasuke's brow creased as he paused there with his look of death slowly slipping to a mere angry frown. Was this Sai's fucked up way of saying he wanted to continue where they had left off later at his place? Or was this just another way that the smug bastard chose to take the piss out of him? Sasuke didn't know. But he was sure of one thing. His would make damn sure that his punishment fit the crime...if he did.

After a heavy silence between them full of Sasuke glaring and Sai smiling, the Uchiha turned his back to the artist. Sasuke crossed his arm with a hard, yet calmer tone spilling over a shoulder, "What do you think?"

"I think," Sai replied as he moved off the wall, "That it would be wise of me to leave the window open tonight, for I do so know how you abhor using the front door."

Yes. The hate ran deep between Sasuke and Sai. But then again, they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Tenzou, paling, froze in his place, "Oh shit…"

Oh shit, Sasuke inwardly echoed with wide eyes and a sheet-white face of his own.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the two down the hall as he stood behind his assistant in the middle of his recently opened bedroom doorway.

Sai, behind the Uchiha, gave a wave and a happy little grin in return; for Sasuke –more so than himself- had just come out of …the closet.

**The End**

_Thank You For Reading!_

* * *


End file.
